


Thinking About You

by BlossomingDia



Series: Addictions [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Internal Monologue, Introspection, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Doyoung watches Johnny sleep and contemplates what's between them.





	Thinking About You

He is cold. His fingers are frozen cold as he pulls off his clothes in the quiet bedroom and watches the rise and fall of Johnny’s chest as he sleeps peacefully. He is cold, other’s say when they look at his indifference or his scowls at that which he finds wrong. Perhaps he is cold and some part of him cries out for the warmth of another person who sees beyond the surface and sees the light inside of him. 

Johnny is warm, and with every brush of his finger tips against the plush warmth of his lips Doyoung can feel the rippling warmth of redness at the thought of Johnny would do if he were to wake up and see him touching him in such a way, mapping out the crevices and lines of his face – yet not daring to touch the flame. It’s silly – he knows the answer already. Johnny would smile, and laugh and perhaps tease him later on but his hands would wander the planes of flesh similarly, mapping out Doyoung’s own self with the magic that seems to sprout from his fingers. 

If he were touched by the cold that conceals itself inside of him, then perhaps he would share some of his warmth; painting an illusion with patience and passion on his skin with sweet words and the barest press of his lips against the very thing he makes beautiful. 

He traces the swell of his warm cheek and smiles as an arm comes to pull him closer. Johnny is warm, and without him, he would never know the true meaning of the warmth that burns in his stomach as he basks in his light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Its been a hot minute, but since I finished My Prince I figured it was time to continue on with this series! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think (⁀ᗢ⁀)


End file.
